


Hakureiguchi/Reimu

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Vocaloid Song Parodies [2]
Category: Touhou Project, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: A parody of Anamanaguchi/Miku ft.Hatsune Miku





	Hakureiguchi/Reimu

Reimu Reimu, you can call me Reimu  
Black hair, yellow tie, gonna hunt some yokai  
Fantasy Seal, nobody can beat me  
Hearing zunpets running through my mind  
  
I'm thinking Reimu, Reimu, ha-ku-rei (×4)  
  
I'm just a shrine maiden with bullets to shoot  
All I need to get is some donations  
I'll keep fighting along against all of you  
It's time to play the next game  
  
I'm thinking Reimu, Reimu, ha-ku-rei (×4)  
  
Reimu, Reimu, what's it like to be you?  
Sipping tea and looking out for bad guys  
Play me, break me, make me feel like Wonder Woman  
Just try to get a 1CC  
  
I'm just a shrine maiden with bullets to shoot  
All I need to get is some donations  
I'll keep fighting along against all of you  
It's time to play the next game  
  
I'm thinking Reimu, Reimu, ha-ku-rei (×4)  
  
Highly Responsive to Prayers  
Story of an Eastern Wonderland  
Phantasmagoria of dim dream  
Story of Lotus and Land  
Mystic Square, E-O-S-D  
Perfect Cherry Blossoms in the sky  
Imperishable Night, fly high  
Imperishable Missing Power  
Flower View filled with regret  
Moutian of Faith, Weather Scarlet  
Subterranean Animism  
Fantastic Object, Hisōtensoku  
Ten Desires, Hopless Masquarde  
Dealing Characters, Impossible Spells  
Urban Legends, Lunatic Kingdoms  
Hidden Star in Four Seasons


End file.
